Resident Evil: End Arch
by Law The Lord of souls
Summary: Just read. Rated M for violence languge and maybe something later. this is my first story so don't flame just constructive criticism, please R
1. Opening

**Resident Evil: End Arch**

_I do not own the rights to the resident evil franchise or any of its affiliates. There now to the story._

It is now 2008 the incidents in Raccoon city are nearly forgotten. Raccoon city is rebuilt as New Raccoon and the past has been buried as deep as umbrella can get it, and umbrella has slowly made its way through the cracks and taken over the US government and turned it into a dictatorship. Those who opposed them in the past and those who oppose them now are considered enemies of the state.

This is the aftermath.

"Why does this shit always happen to me!!" Said Ex-US agent Leon Kennedy as he ran through the alleys of New Raccoon City. "Dame" said Leon as he came to a dead end. Then he notice that he still had his C-4 and he noticed an alcove on either side of the alley. "Perfect"

"We have him cornered sir" said the lead soldier.

"Then hurry and take him out!!" said the man on the other end "there needs to be no mistakes this time"

"Yes sir," said the lead as the soldiers walk up the alley and he stepped up to the front to face the cornered ex-U.S. agent, this was his first mistake "Mister Leon Kennedy," he said "we have been ordered to exterminate you by the U.S. government."

"Don't you mean Umbrella" Leon retorted

"Will you come quietly" the guard said with a smirk

"I don't think so" Leon said as he pulls his gun and opens fire

"Dame" the commander yelled as he and his team drop back in the alcoves on either side of the ally.

"Gotcha" Leon said as he pushed the detonator and hears a beep

"What was tha…" the guard said as the explosion cut him off as he was burnt to a crisp.

"Good, they are finally off my tail for a while." Leon said as he gets a phone call, "Leon here."

"Yo, Leon where the hell are you" said a voice

"I'm almost back, I really was hoping I could get back before you got up Ashley" he replied

"You shouldn't have left at all; you know it's dangerous to travel alone." Said Ashley

"Thank you Ashley, goodbye" Leon said as he hung up cutting her off. "Hopefully she will understand when I tell her what I went after.

An hour later….

"Hey everyone," Leon said as he got off the elevator into the hideout "everyone?"

"Leon!!" Ashley yelled as she jumped on him and he caught her.

"Well hello to you to." He said with a smile

"Why do you have to do that to us?" asked Ashley

"Ever since Umbrella took over and made us criminals, we've been hiding." He said with a look of anger, "not anymore." He said and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked a woman that appeared to have just gotten up

"nice of you to join us Sherry," Ashley said with a smirk.

"Oh be quiet, I had to stay up late last night." She said while yawning.

"Where's Yoko?" asked Leon

"Well since she is the only one of us here who's face isn't plastered all over the news she went for groceries." Said Ashley

"so what have you got there Leon?" asked Kevin the only other person living there.

"these are the blueprints to Umbrella's base of operations." Said leon

"whats the point we've blown up other bases before. They don't stop." Said Kevin

"No Kev not a Base, The Base, the one where they have all their important people and equipment. Not to mention Wesker!" Said Leon

"No Way!, Seriously?" the other three said in unison.

"100 serious. It's time to make a plan. Call all the other groups, Jill first. Umbrella is going down."

Meanwhile in the umbrella base.

"Talk dame you." Said the interrogator. "Talk" as he hit the prisoner over and over."

"Fuck you bastard" screamed the prisoner back

"You would like that wouldn't you girly" said the interrogator.

"If this situation was reversed you would be spilling all your secrets by now." Said the prisoner

"But it's not Mrs. Wong." The interrogator says shining a light in her face "you should not have done what you did Mrs. Wong, now you must face your punishment like a good girl" the interrogator said and starts to laugh a long loud laugh "ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

End disk one


	2. Assalt on Umbrella

_I do not own resident evil or any of its affiliates. If I did Ashley wouldn't have been useless in resident evil 4._

When she woke up she couldn't remember where she was. She slowly got to her feet and examined her surroundings. It was an eight by ten cell with very few furnishings. Now she remembered. She was in the prison block of umbrella's main base in Washington DC. She was caught trying to steal information on umbrella's newest projects. She was caught before she could make it public. Her name is Ada Wong ex-umbrella agent. They had, of course, tortured her to see if she had an inside man. She, of course, told them no. That was a lie. Her inside man was well trusted by Albert Wesker, his name? Unknown, he was only known as Human Unit Not Killed or HUNK. She didn't even know is face because he was always wearing his uniform, tinted goggles, and gasmask.

It seemed so easy at the time, just an in and out. Things went bad fast and only got worse. First she lost contact with HUNK. Then the guards showed up, it must have been ever one on base. Escape was impossible at that point so her only choice was to give up, better than death, maybe.

She lay back on the bed, if you could call it that, and decided to try to sleep until they came to torture her again or execute her, she didn't really care which just as long as they did it soon. As she drifted off she was reawakened by a distant banging over and over. As she came to full consciousness she realized what the sound was.

"gunshots?" she asked herself

Washington DC Safe house 2

"Alright is everyone ready?" asked Leon looking at his team while in military style body armor holding a modified tommy gun called the Chicago typewriter and his blacktail 9mm.

"Ready Freddie" said Ashley wearing the same type of uniform but having a pump shotgun and a machine pistol.

"Let do it" said Yoko as she finished suiting up and picked up her SMG and a pair of 9 mms

"Ready to rock and roll" said Kevin loading his pistol and putting a silencer on his sniper rifle

"Alright everything is online" said sherry "alright cameras check on three."

"one-two-three" said Leon as they al turn to the person to their right

"Alright everything checks," Sherry said "yep bios check too." She pulls out a usb drive and hands it to Yoko "alright as soon as you find a computer terminal jack this in and it should allow me access into the Umbrella database."

"How are the other teams' preparations going," Leon asked.

"Both Jill and Chris' teams have sent the green light;" Sherry said "we are just waiting for Claire"

"Good" said Leon "everyone check your weapons as soon as the last green light goes we go."

"Alright green go go go" said Sherry and they all went into the underground garage she laughs "I always wanted to say that." As the van rolls out of the garage and on to its destination it is joined by 3 other vans which went strangely unnoticed. As they got in radio contact they all said in unison

"UMBRELLA IS GOING DOWN!"

End disk two

**Sorry to my like 2 readers for not updating for like ever, and sorry for the shortness of the chapter but no worries I promise to update more often now adios**


	3. Prison Break

_**Welcome back true believer,s I'm back with ch3. You know the drill; I don't own any of this, except the story itself, now on to the important stuff.**_

As the vans pulled in to the gate everyone breathed a sigh of relief that their fake credentials had gotten them in.

"Alright" said Leon "load your guns and let's roll as soon as the vans enter the building we need to be out and ready." As they got ready they say one after the other "set". On the radio they hear

"Claire here" said the voice on the radio "entering the building in approximately 30 seconds you ready?"

"Set here" said Jill from the second van.

"Chris here we are all set" said Chris from the third

"All ready here to Claire" said Leon "let's light this candle".

"Booya" said Kevin as the vans pull into the garage and the doors open "lets kick ass" as he blasted an umbrella guard (the only guard in the area) with his sniper rifle.

"Smooth Kevin" said Yoko as everyone else gets out all armed with various weapons

"Alright does everyone know their squads job."

"To first get to the control center and get Sherry in the system" said Leon "then we continue to the labs to meet with squad 2

"We go strait to the labs and start shutting it down" said Jill

"We go to the prison block and set any free" said Claire

"Lastly we go and find the higher ups and take them down." Said Chris

Umbrella maximum security prison

As Ada looked out the small slot in the door she asked a passing guard "hey what's going on"

"oh yea you're here the gunshots earlier were some crazy dude breaking out of here after the heads found he was working with you," he said "and on top of that four vans of people just got in using false and are attacking us too."

"HUNK got out," Ada asked "and who's leading the attack?"

"Sorry don't know, wait I don't care, ha ha ha ha ha" he said and ran off laughing and as he rounded the corner his laughing was cut short "he who the….?" He started to say and was cut off by a sickening crack followed by a thud as his body hit the floor

"Hello" Ada called down the stretch of hall "who's there?"

"Man you always get caught you know that right?" a gruff voice called out as a tall figure wearing combat armor and a gas mask.

"Damn it HUNK" she yelled playfully "get me out of here."

"Alright," he said "just give me a second."

"Hurry I hear someone coming" Ada said.

"And I got it" said HUNK "now lets go." Just as he finished the door to the prison wing opens and a group of 5 lead by Claire Redfield

"Hello Ada" said Claire "so nice to see you, who's gas mask?" she asked

"Everyone calls me HUNK" he responded.

"Well nice to meetcha I'm Claire" she said "okay lets move, Cindy take the cells to the left Rebecca the right."

"Got it" they say in unison

"Billy you and David go and guard the door," she said "we don't want anyone sneaking up on us"

"Right let's go" Billy said

"Right behind ya" said David

"What about me and hunk" Ada asked

"If you're willing, help with the other prisoners."Claire said and suddenly a large explosion rocks the building "what was that, Leon, Jill do you hear me? Shit!"

"All prisoners out Claire," said Rebecca "should we move out?"

"Yea let's get to the rendezvous point and wait for everyone." Responded Claire after a little bit "well, what are you waiting for move it"

End Disc 3

**Hey thanks for reading don't forget right below is a button that says "Submit A Review" please click it and write something I need it.**


	4. Rundown

_**Hey RE fans nice to see you back again, as you know I don't own any of this stuff, well on to the only thing I own, the story**_

Before the explosion

As Leon and his team round the corner they run smack dab into a fully armed unit of guards. "Shit" says one of the guards before getting his brains splattered on the wall by Ashley's shotgun, followed by the rest falling to various small arms fire.

"Nice team" says Leon when the last one falls "the schematics show the control room is right ahead, lets move" he finishes and continues down the hall with his team, they soon reach the control room "okay Yoko" he says "jack it in."

"Got you Leon" Yoko says as she inserts the flash drive and starts the hacking process. "just a few more seconds, and…. Set, sherry you in?"

"All set get going guys." They hear over their headsets.

"On the way Sherry" Leon says "lets move team"

Outside of the Labs

"Alright start the countdown we need to transfer all the data to the New York base" said one scientist

"Already started sir" said another "when the transfer is complete the lab will self destruct in exactly 3 minutes"

"Not if we can help it" the two scientists hear from behind them and as they turn around they find themselves staring down the barrels of a pair of machine guns held by Ark and Jim, and as one reached for a weapon both fell with a pair of gunshots. They then continued on to the labs and tried to shut down the computers but they could not

"Fucking hell we cant stop it." Yelled Barry

"Then we will just have to blow the computers before the transfer is complete," said Ark.

"Right" said Jill "set the charges and get Leon on the radio."

"Got it," said Carlos "Leon we got a problem" he said into the radio. "We can't stop the countdown so we are going to just blow it," he called to him

"Read you loud and clear Carlos we will go ahead and connect with Chris and help him if we can." Leon said back "have you been able to get Claire"

"Haven't tried but it is probably just that they are to deep in the compound so don't worry" he replied

"Your probably right" he said "thanks for the intel and I'll see you back at base."

"Got ya, see you" he replied the last thing Leon heard was "Fire in the Hole" followed by an explosion.

End disk 4

_**Hey just so you know the teams are**_

_**1:Leon, Yoko, Ashley, Kevin, and at base Sherry**_

_**, Cindy, Rebecca, Billy, David**_

_**, Barry, Carlos, Ark, Jim**_

_**, Sheva, George, Alyssa, Bruce**_

_**and for those who don't know Ark and Bruce are from RE: Survivor, thanks for reading**_


End file.
